The present invention relates to the field of catalyst reactors containing numerous reactor tubes within a vessel. For a general description of such an environment and related technologies see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,228,484, and 5,222, 533 and the patents discussed therein. U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,484, in particular discloses a reel system for breaking up and removing catalyst by a vacuum. This reel system is implemented by placing the drum outside the reactor vessel. The lance and nozzle are then run by a hose through a manway into the reactor vessel to a worker. There is also a line running to a control box for each worker. The workers inside the vessel normally sit on a plastic bucket when performing catalyst unloading operations within the vessel. As there may be several workers within the vessel unloading the catalyst from the tubes, there are numerous hoses and lines running into the reactor. If the hoses and/or lines become tangled the workers inside the vessel need to communicate the circumstances to workers located outside the vessel.
The control boxes used in the prior systems received a 110 volt power supply. For purposes of safety, it may not be desirable to have a 110 volt power supply located within a reactor vessel.
The reactor vessels have an opening or manway which can be of different sizes. However the opening is round. The manway may be at the top or on the side of the reactor vessel above the tube sheet. The largest manway to a reactor vessel of which the applicant is aware has a diameter of approximately thirty-six inches, and the manways to tubular reactor vessels have an opening ranging from a twenty to a thirty-six inch diameter. In some instances the reactor vessel has a flanged, removeable head around the perimeter of the reactor vessel itself (in which case the head of the vessel is removed to form the manway).
The prior reel systems have been made with a square outer casing which further suggests that such reel systems were not designed for implementation within the reactor vessel. Moreover, after the hose is reeled into a square or large casing, the stiffness of the hose (e.g. a plastic hose) causes the hose to spring back and expand away from the reel. In a square casing there is more room for the hose to spring back which leads to tangling of the hose on the reel.
The present system, apparatus and methodology increase the efficiency of catalyst unloading operations in tubular reactor vessels by reducing worker fatigue, tripping hazards, electrical hazards and loss of operational time due to tangling of hoses.
A system is disclosed for removing catalyst from a tubular reactor vessel. A power box with a 110 volt to a 12 volt DC transformer is mounted outside the vessel and connected to a 110 volt power supply. An air manifold, also mounted outside the vessel, is connected to a high-pressure air supply and connects to several valves with a separate connection to the power box. Several workstations are placed on the tube sheet within the vessel. The workstation has a frame, a drum and reel assembly mounted on the frame along with a 12 volt DC motor. An air lance hose passes into the drum and reel assembly and, at the other end, connects to an air lance and vacuum assembly. A high pressure air hose connects the drum and reel assembly to one of the valves located outside of the vessel. A controller connects to the 12 volt DC motor to power the drum and reel assembly. The controller is also connected to the power box located outside the vessel and to a foot control. A padded swiveling seat is mounted on the drum and reel assembly.